intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocodite (Species)
The Crocodites are the galaxies most ancient and still living species, some say they are older then the Koruscians themselves. -A basic description of the Crocodites The Crocodites are a crocodilian-like species native to the Southwestern edge of the Whirlpool Galaxy. They are considered one of the oldest species in the galaxy due to their empire which dates back several hundred years before the Koruscian Empire made space travel. The Crocodites of the modern time are the remnants of an ancient empire that once ruled the area of space that makes up the Corporate Space and Ozzarus Pirate Space, this ancient Empire became known as the Crocodite Empire, which is one of the 5 Forgotten Empires (though the number is estimating on any other Forgotten Empires) of the Galaxy. They are also known for creating highly advanced technology that makes Intelonian Tech very outdated. One such object is the main driving force of the Bounty Hunter Arc called the Nexicus Omnicron which is said to contain the vast knowledge of the Crocodite Empire including locations of ancient arsenals that can be useful to anyone that can unlock it. Orgin and Empire Crocodites originated from the swamp world of Hellspur, a moon of Ozzerin located deep inside Ozzarus Pirate Space. Which at the time to the Crocodites was called Jroo-Tock which means Mother (J-roo) Home (Tock) in Crocodian. Its from the Hellspur they built massive amounts of temple cities across the moon's surface. As some surviving reports say the Crocodites started to expand onto Hellspur around 3500 P-GRS. However most of the surviving ancient tablets that described Hellspur at the time didn't mention how the Crocodites utilized the planet. This was taken into consideration due to the swamp conditions of the moon. Emerging from Hellspur, the Crocodites developed an ancient form of space travel that not even the Intelonians could develop. Utilizing an ore that is no longer present on Hellspur, the created a special type of portal that was able to connect vast distances in seconds, this type of Portal can only be achieved however if there was another portal to connect. So to the Crocodites at the time developed one of the Ancient Hypergates or Hyperspace Cannons that was able to open up Hyperspace Tunnels to limited areas of space. Republic Fact! Hyperspace Tunnels is still being used till this day, however they are only used by merchant freighters that are trying to make it through pirate blockades, however Hyperspace Tunnels are highly unstable than the type the Crocodites used. Using the Hyperspace Tunnels, the Crocodites were able to reach areas of what will now be called Corporate Space. They colonized worlds similar to Hellspur, one such planet that was once a swamp world was Clentoi, which now is a desert world littered in ruins. Other worlds across the Southwestern Whirlpool include Nursia which is along the Corporate Trade Route. Though despite how expansive the Crocodite Empire is to the Galaxy, alot of the records that describe them have been lost. Some worlds across the former area that makes up its empire can be dotted with temples and cities to the Crocodites but any form of record is lost. Making much of the Crocodite Empire a mystery. Clentoi Disaster It is believed that Clentoi was once a swamp world much like Hellspur, but something happened to the planet that made its swamp conditions just dry up and turn into the desert that it is now. However alot cannot be said on about it. Alot believed the Intelonians were secretly experimenting on various planets across the galaxy, however in the brief years the Intelonians were in the Whirlpool, they never did such. The public never really did question Clentoi's past until archeologist discovered something hidden among the ruins of the ancient Crocodite Temples. According one archeologist, The Crocodites that inhabited Clentoi were actually trying to save Clentoi's natural swamp feature. In their arrogance however they turned Clentoi's surface into a rocky desert landscape. What transpired to make Clentoi a desert planet remains unknown, as the full story of the disaster remains hidden in the many mysteries of the Crocodite Empire. Category:Species Category:Bounty Hunter Arc Category:RCIS Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Whirlpool Galaxy